


Welcome to Santa Carla

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: Missy goes on vacation to Santa Carla but she there is someone that catches her eyes much more than any tourist attractions.
Relationships: Star (Lost Boys)/Missy Preston-Logan
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to Santa Carla

Missy’s father would always tell his daughter that her good looks alone won’t take her anywhere in life. How maybe algebra was more important than her cheer practice and how it was definitely more important than some parties with her friends. The importance of a stable income job alongside other most boring aspects of being a “real” adult she couldn’t care less about. 

She had laughed at all of that back then, when she still had been living in her family's house. Just like she was laughing at it now. With her newly-received divorce money, she now would be able to live well-off for a rather long time. Now, it was time to celebrate. And what could be a better way to do that than going on holiday? 

And as much as short vacations sounded like fun, planning them did not. This is exactly why in the end, Missy decided on a road trip in some random direction the wind will take her. After saying goodbyes to a few people that actually mattered in her life like Bill, “his most excellent of companions” (even now she was still unable to decide if that meant Ted is actually dating her son or not) and some of her friends, Missy was finally ready to go. 

The actual car journey took seven hours, more or less. As the sun started to slowly disappear under the horizon, the reserve of fuel was soon to be equally gone so she took it as a sign it’s a high time to have a short stop for now. The actual sign on the road said that the town she wanted to stay in was called Santa Carla. 

***

Even though it was hard to get lost without having a set goal in mind in the first place, Missy still somehow managed to do exactly that. Well, she wasn’t lost completely. She knew she was currently standing on a boardwalk, next to some kind of comic book store. She just didn’t know where it was in relation to anything else.

Getting tired of strolling aimlessly, Missy considered going inside and asking about town’s attractions or maybe at least where to find a decent motel. However, before she was able to do that, her eyes crossed with the prettiest woman she has ever seen. The thought about visiting a comic shop instantly abandoned, she instead focused on the woman in front of her.

And although Missy had just called the stranger pretty, she couldn’t help but feel like she was doing her a huge disservice with this description. There was an enigmatic aura she surrounded herself with, using it like a beautiful veil and her magnetizing gaze piercing through it, even from a distance. Combined with her wild, dark curls, it all painted a picture of an ethereal entity rather than a normal human. Not knowing when or how, Missy found herself walking towards this person, pulled in by something she could not yet decipter. The girl stood her with an unreadable expression, waiting patiently for Missy to make the first move. 

So that’s what she did. After making the last few steps, Missy could finally introduce herself. Or, much more importantly, she could finally hear the mysterious figure introduce herself to her. Missy smiled at her, as it was hard to not to, when looking at such a beautiful view. 

“Hi, I’m Missy,” she said, trying not to look too eager. God, nobody wanted that. Glad to already have bubble gum in her mouth, she made a huge balloon, just for good effect. It always worked like a charm. Then, seeing no immediate response, she added in a super casual tone. Bill and Ted would probably call it ‘nonchalant’ but she wasn’t a nerd like them so she didn’t do that. “And you are?”

“Ah, yes. It’s so nice to meet you, Missy. My name is Star.” The woman-Star looked kind of flushed. It was a good look on her, Missy could do nothing but notice. Her cheeks nicely matched her lips that way. Missy should probably stop staring at her lips right now. What was the topic again? Right, her name. 

“Star? It suits you well,” Star smiled slightly at that. Another great look, if anyone asked Missy. She couldn’t wait to see even more of those. This trip was one of the best ideas of hers, possibly ever. “I didn’t see you anywhere around before, are you new here? Or maybe only visiting?”

“Just passing by. Wouldn’t mind getting a brief tour from a local, though.” Missy curled a lock of hair on her finger, trying not to get her hopes too high. Her usual confidence disappeared at the sight of otherworldly beauty with an equally otherworldly name. It was a good thing that she had such cute quirks as this one. Not all people were so lucky. Missy’s heart went out for people who bite their nails. 

“Oh, really?” another sly smile, maybe even a smirk. There was a distinct sound of metal bracelets clanging together with every move of her arms. Like in that moment, when she decided to take Missy’s hand into hers. The touch was unexpectedly cold, not that Missy paid it a lot of mind. She was much more focused on the fact that they were holding hands at all. This day was so full of pleasant surprises. “That’s not what I planned for tonight, however I think I can arragangage something like that,” Star paused here for a second, changing her expression to something still flirting yet a little more genuine. “Just for you.” 

Just for her, huh? It was Missy’s turn to grin in amusement. What a night, she wanted to say, but it only started.

**Author's Note:**

> woah i can't believe i am the first person to write this ship, pls comment if you liked it or you can find my writing blog @idkhow-you-found-me-writing on tumbrl


End file.
